fanonrunescapefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mystery of the Revenants
De quest is de vervolg quest van Summer's End |beschrijving= |start= Noord-west Edgeville|moeilijkheid=4 |lengte=3 |members=Ja |skills= |quests=*Ghostly Robes *Summer's End *Abyss (miniquest) *Heroes' Quest |voorwerpen=*Ghostspeak amulet *Jennica's ring |kills= }} left|De SpiritPraat met de Spirit in noord-west Edgeville, dichtbij Oziach's huis. LET OP! zonder Ghostspeak amulet zal hij alleen maar whoooh zeggen, en je hebt Jennica's ring nodig om hem te zien! De geest zal zeggen dat hij hier al sinds de God Wars rond hangt en dat jij de eerste bent die hem ziet, hij was vermoord tijdens de God Wars, en zijn geest kon niet naar de hemel gaan voor een onbekende reden. Vraag of je hem kunt helpen, de geest zal zeggen dat het lijkt dat hij niet naar de hemel kan door een vreemde kracht in de Forinthry-regio, hij bedoelt de Wildernis. Het onderzoek Ga nu naar Reldo omdat hij misschien kan helpen. Vraag hoe het kan dat spirits niet naar de hemel kunnen. Hij weet niet hoe dit mogelijk kan zijn, hij weet wel dat er afentoe een Ghost of ander Undead op Gielinor (runescape) wordt aangetroffen, dit kan mogelijk zijn door onder andere Necromagie. Je kan eventueel het 94051 pagina's lange boek over undead, lezen, maar dat wil je account niet. Ga nu naar Mage of Zamorak in zijn huisje met het altar in zuid Varrock en praat met hem. Vraag naar de Abyss. Vraag daarna of de Abyss zielen kan vasthouden, de mage zal zeggen van niet. De zoektocht Items nodig: Spade, Hatchet of Logs, een Knife, 1 Nail mag van elk soort, als je een slechter type nail gebruikt is het handig om er 2 extra mee te nemen, 1 Hammer,Bow string,Bolt of cloth, 4 Limestone bricks *De Hatchet, Knife en de Hammer mogen op de Toolbelt Ga weer terug naar de spirit, zeg dat je niet veel weizer bent geworden. Vraag hem waar hij dood is gegaan. De geest rightzal zeggen dat hij gestorven is ten noord-westen van Lassar. Nu moet je zeggen dat jij met hem mee wilt lopen naar zijn sterfplaats. Je moet nu dood de Wildernis, maar wees gerust je zal geen pkers tegenkomen, let wel op voor monsters, die kunnen je wel aanvallen. volg de rode lijn, de spirit zal dan zeggen hmmm this place seems familiar, nu moet je in de rode cirkel (het kan mogelijk er ook uit vallen maar dit gebeurt bijna nooit) lopen en afentoe met hem praten, als hij zegt dat het warmer word zul je dichtbijer zijn bij zijn lichaam maar als hij zegt dat het kouder word zul je van zijn lichaam af gaan. Als de geest: This is the place... zegt ben je op de plek waar je het lichaam moet opgraven met een spade. Nu zul je een Corpse vinden. De Corpse is compleet en niet beschadigd. Praat weer met de spirit, die wilt dat je zijn Corpse weer begraaft en een [thumb|200px|In memory of ???, who died here during the [http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/God_Wars God Wars.]]Grafmonument voor hem maakt. Use de corpse op de logs, je krijgt nu 2 houten balken. Use nu de Nail(s) op de houten balken en maak het af door er een Bow string op te twee balken. Gebruik nu de Bolt of cloth, en je heb een mooi Grafmunument. Begraaf de Corpse en doe daarna het grafmonument er bij. De Spirit vind het nog niet mooi, doe nu nog 4 Limestone bricks op het grafmonument. Vraag nu hoe de Spirit heet. Hij weet het niet meer hij weet wel dat hij een Armadyl volger is. De naam van de geest Nu moet je zien te achterhalen wat de naam van de geest is. Trivia *94051 het aantal pagina's van het undeadboek is l33tspeak voor Ghost.